Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Magik | Aliases = Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin, Darkchylde, Darkchild, Darkchilde Archimage, "Little Snowflake", Lightchylde, Red Flag #133, Phoenix | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , (founding member and co-leader); formerly , , (New Charles Xavier School member), | Relatives = Efim Rasputin (paternal great-great-grandfather, deceased); Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) Elena (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) Ivan (paternal great-great-uncle) Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) unnamed grandmother (presumably deceased); Mr. Mishchenko (paternal uncle-in-law, deceased); unnamed paternal aunt (deceased); Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) Anatoly Rasputin (paternal uncle); Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Colossus) (brother); Mikhail Nikolaievitch Rasputin (brother); Tra-Mai-A-Zath (sister-in-law, deceased); Peter (nephew); Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin, deceased) Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) Larisa Mishchenko (paternal cousin, deceased); Pavel Plotnick (paternal distant relative); Lamar Plotnick (paternal distant relative); Lavinia Plotnick (paternal distant relative); Grisha (paternal distant relative); Yuri (paternal distant relative, deceased); Rasputin Family (relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; New Tian, California; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Ship; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Illyana); Yellow rimmed with red (Darkchilde) | Hair = Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Darkchild) | UnusualFeatures = Temporarily aged to a 13 year-old teenager after being in Limbo. As Darkchylde, she has horns, a tail, and hooves. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Russian, Soviet | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = True Sorceress Supreme & Ruler of Otherplace / Limbo, adventurer; former student | Education = High school-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, tutored in magic by Belasco and Storm (Ororo Munroe of Earth-8280). | Origin = Mutant, became sorceress while in Limbo. Later died of Legacy Virus and was resurrected by Belasco. | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynsky Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | First2 = (as Illyana) (as Magik) | Quotation = Burdened by demons not of her own making, she remained an angel at her core. | Speaker = Storm | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 304 | HistoryText = Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina (Russian: Ильяна Николаевна Распутина) was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynsky Collective, near Lake Baikal, in Siberia. She was the youngest of three mutant siblings. Illyana's brothers were the X-Man Piotr (Colossus), and the cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin. As a child, she was saved by Piotr from a runaway tractor, just before her brother was recruited into the X-Men by Professor X. America Miss Locke captured Illyana along with several of the X-Men's other loved ones to get them to rescue Arcade from Dr. Doom. After they were freed, Colossus allowed his sister to stay in the United States, believing she would be safe and not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail had been. Professor Charles Xavier touched her on the head, giving her the ability to speak English. Limbo At the age of six, Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and taken to Limbo, where the X-Men followed. While there, Illyana also ran into alternate versions of the X-Men, who had not been able to return to their own dimension. While attempting to return to her own dimension, Belasco grabbed Illyana; Kitty Pryde held her arm, until she lost her grip, letting Illyana be taken by Belasco. He told her he loved her and turned part of her soul into a Bloodstone, giving her great potential for power and allowing him to control her. While staying with Belasco, Illyana was constantly beaten by Belasco's servant, S'ym. Illyana was rescued by Storm and Cat, alternate versions of Ororo Munroe and Kitty Pryde. For a while, Illyana was instructed in magic by Storm, and instructed in combat, by Cat. Illyana had to constantly battle demons and some of that reality's versions of the X-Men, including Nightcrawler, to survive. After attempting to return home to her reality, Illyana eventually became Belasco's apprentice, while secretly gaining advice from Storm's astral form. Cat had been turned into a true house cat and was loyal to Belasco. Belasco attempted to use Illyana as a pawn to bring about the Elder Gods. At this time, Illyana's own mutant powers of teleportation discs were discovered. Illyana was forced to kill Cat to save the life of Storm, whom she later killed to save from being used in Belasco's sacrifice. After burying Storm, Illyana briefly teleported home to her parents farm, where they did not recognize her. She returned to Limbo, where she magically caused her own life force energy to manifest the Soulsword and defeated Belasco. A simple looking blade upon its origin, the Soulsword began to develop intricate designs and forms upon itself the more Illyana used it, becoming more powerful with each use. Illyana returned to Earth only seconds after Kitty had lost her grip on Illyana's arm. She had spent years in Limbo while only mere moments elapsed on Earth. She was thirteen, now the same age as Kitty. The two became roommates and grew very close. New Mutants In the School for Gifted Youngsters, Illyana was tutored by Professor X. Illyana joined Kitty in Stevie Hunter's dance studio. As Magik, Illyana joined the New Mutants and trained in the use of her powers in the Danger Room. Illyana quickly learned that she was not nearly as powerful a sorceress on Earth as she was in Limbo, but retained an immunity to the most powerful telepathic probes and she continued to struggle with the use of her mutant powers, often sending people to the wrong place or time. Belasco made an attempt to recapture Illyana by sending S'ym after her. After the New Mutants were overwhelmed, Illyana secretly used her magic to defeat S'ym and had him swear allegiance to her. Illyana learned that when she summoned her Soulsword while on Earth, an eldritch armor would cover her body, starting with her left arm. As time went-on, the armor would cover more and more of her. In order for Illyana to be an effective sorceress she was forced to teleport most of her enemies to Limbo, where she was ruler. Many times she would teleport demons from her realm to Earth to aid her. Eventually Illyana revealed that she was a sorceress to her teammates and her brother. The New Mutants battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men. After most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Illyana was taken away by Magneto, per Prof. Xavier's request, to battle the virtually omnipotent Beyonder. Upon returning, the Beyonder brought-out Illyana's dark half, the Darkchylde. Illyana teleported her friends to Limbo and attacked them. Kitty used Illyana's Soulsword on her and returned her to her natural form. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. While attempting to escape, Magik used her teleportation discs and the Enchantress' magics affected the destination and the New Mutants were separated through time and space. Illyana, though, never left and was a subject of interest for Amora. Amora sensed her magic and separated the Darkchylde from Illyana and sent the Darkchylde to gather the other New Mutants as head of her Nightgaunts. After the New Mutants defeated Amora, Illyana sent her to Limbo. Later, Illyana was enthralled by Loki, and the X-Men rescued Illyana and her teammates after Illyana released Amora. Headmaster Magneto The New Mutants found themselves under the guidance of a new teacher, Magneto. Later, the Beyonder approached Illyana and purged her of her sorcery. Her position as ruler of Limbo was transferred to Kitty. Illyana realized that Kitty could not handle the responsibility and declined the Beyonder's gift. Angered, the Beyonder killed all of the New Mutants by obliterating them from existence, but later recreated the New Mutants and later used them as henchmen against the heroes attempting to stop him, as they had no memories of the New Mutants. After Beyonder's defeat, Rachel Summers set everything back. Warlock's father, Magus, attacked the New Mutants and Illyana quickly teleported them all to Limbo. Shortly after, Magus also appeared in Limbo and allied himself with S’ym and infected many of Limbo’s other denizens with the Transmode Virus. Illyana tried to destroy Limbo by stabbing her Soulsword into the terrain. As Prof. Xavier was Illyana's last thought, she emerged in outer space where she was found by Professor Xavier and the Starjammers. She returned to Limbo and reclaimed her Soulsword. She defeated S'ym using tainted magic. Illyana took on aspects of the Darkchylde. Illyana was disgusted with this darker side of herself and refused to return to Limbo. However, Professor Xavier used Karma to force Illyana to teleport the New Mutants back to Earth despite her protests. This enraged Illyana and she left the team stating that she would make them pay. Upon returning home, Illyana learned that Piotr and Kitty had been critically injured in their fight with the Marauders. After losing her brother and best friend, Illyana began to believe that there was no reason to fight her descent into her dark persona, until Magneto convinced her to continue her fight against her inner and physical demons. Illyana continued to travel back and forth to Limbo, battling S'ym for dominance of the realm. Following the death of her teammate Doug Ramsey, New Mutants witnessed the X-Men and Illyana's brother seemingly die on television. Magneto was furious over Doug's death and forbid the New Mutants from ever leaving the school without his presence. Retreating to Limbo, Illyana returned in her Darkchylde form with her Soulsword and attacked Magneto, believing she was wrong about him being her Knight in shining armor. The New Mutants separated them and she returned the sword to Limbo. After continuously watching the footage of the X-Men dying in Dallas, Illyana came to the conclusion that Forge was to blame, as it was his spell that sacrificed the X-Men. Magik took her Soulsword and the New Mutants followed her to Forge's Eagle Plaza and battled Freedom Force. During the battle, the precog member of Freedom Force called Destiny warned Illyana about her future. Darkchylde teleported Forge to Limbo and bound the New Mutants. After Mirage manifested Illyana's greatest fear, a world over-run by techno-organic demons, Magik understood how evil she was becoming and withdrew her attack, returned Forge to Dallas and restored his health. Later, Illyana manifested a doppelgänger (doppelganger) of Baba Yaga culled from her mind, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories. After all of the New Mutants were captured by Baba Yaga, Illyana teleported to Limbo to cast a necromantic spell to summon her brother's supposedly dead soul to help her. Part-way through the spell Colossus appeared and, assuming the spell worked, Illyana and Piotr rescued the New Mutants. Illyana believed him to be a ghost, and after the battle, Illyana considered casting the spell again, but decided that she was lucky, as the spell could have made her Darkchilde side take full control, and dared not risk it again. Inferno S'ym formed a partnership with Belasco's former apprentice N'Astirh to sequester his control of Limbo. After arriving in Limbo with the New Mutants, N'Astirh's magics prevented Illyana from teleporting the New Mutants back to Earth. Illyana and the New Mutants fought S'ym, who had become strong enough to take Illyana's Soulsword from her. As S'ym attempted to decapitate Illyana, her eldritch armor grew to protect her and she teleported the New Mutants to Belasco's throne-room, where her tragic past was finally revealed to them. N’astirh pretended to help the team and tricked Illyana into giving in to all her dark urges. She transformed into Darkchylde. Magik forced her way back to Earth, unaware that N'Astirh would piggy-back her portal and keep it open for demons to rain on Manhattan. N'Astirh kept the portal between Limbo and Earth open by using ten mutant infants he had kidnapped as points of an inverted pentagram. Illyana battled demons who wanted her to embrace her dark self and N'Astirh, who wanted her as his dark bride. Finally, Illyana's armor covered her fully. S'ym arrived and Darkchilde battled him until her brother Colossus, who was also fighting the demons in the streets of New York, arrived and rescued her. Piotr was shocked to see his sister in such a state and Illyana was embarrassed and teleported away, taking the New Mutants with her to Limbo. She finally decided to stop running from her responsibilities as the ruler of Limbo. Unwilling to lose her friend and teammate, Wolfsbane, jumped into a teleportation disc and found a younger Illyana and delivered her before the Darkchilde. Darkchilde emerged from her armor and began to glow of pure light, attempting to kill her younger self, but Rahne Sinclair stopped her, stating that saving the young Illyana would bring peace to the older Darkchilde. Darkchilde found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew she risked purging her own existence from the timeline. Darkchilde opened a tremendous portal and sucked all of the remaining demons back to Limbo. Burning so bright with energy that it hurt to look at her, the Lightchilde hurled her Soulsword into the air and the demons were gone, leaving only the charred remains of her eldritch armor. Colossus cradled the badly damaged armor and heard someone call his name from inside. Opening the armor, Colossus found the younger Illyana. Due to the manipulation of her own past, Illyana's "Magik" self had not existed. The new version could not speak English. The original Illyana's Souldsword and eldritch armor magically came into Shadowcat's possession. New Mutants returned the young Illyana home to the original Illyana's parents. Death by the Legacy Virus Illyana's father, Nikolai, and mother, Alexandra Rasputin, were soon murdered by agents looking for a way to stop a mutant called the Soul Skinner. The Soul Skinner's mind control was ineffective on children; however he came across a device that could age others. He sought to use Illyana's powers for his evil purposes. The X-Men were able to stop the Soul Skinner and prevent Illyana from re-aging. The X-Men learned that she had contracted the Legacy Virus. Illyana eventually died and became the first known victim of the virus, despite efforts to cure her. Her death greatly troubled Colossus, who had been on a mission looking for information on the virus when she passed away. During Illyana's funeral, Colossus abandoned the X-Men and joined Magneto's Acolytes. It was later discovered that sometime in the past, Illyana's older brother Mikhail had traveled back in time and met her when she was with the New Mutants. He showed Illyana a future where she had died of the virus, but said he had found a cure and could alter her DNA to provide it. Although her New Mutants teammates clashed with the future versions of themselves, Mikhail was allowed to try and make her immune. In reality, he transferred the virus to her, hoping that her mystical powers could form an immunity while she was still young. Illyana's teammate Karma removed their memories of this incident. Upon defeating her mother and Belasco, Amanda Sefton began wielding the Soulsword, the name of Magik, and control of Limbo. Return At some point, Belasco decided that he wanted Illyana's soul once more. He returned to Limbo to overthrow Illyana’s successor, Amanda Sefton. Using a Bloodstone containing a portion of Illyana's soul, he was able to resurrect Illyana in her Darkchylde form. His creation had all of Illyana's memories but lacked her soul, which was needed to overthrow Sefton. Disappointed, Belasco banished her. Some time later, a rift was opened between Earth and Limbo, pulling several of the New X-Men into the realm where Belasco captured and tortured some of them. Belasco was inspired to use innocent Pixie's soul in place of Illyana's, and stole a portion of Pixie's soul for the Bloodstone amulet, with plans to use it to defeat Sefton. Pixie's soul was again fractured when the soulless Darkchylde also stole a portion in the hopes of creating both a bloodstone and a new Soulsword for herself. Believed to be Illyana by the New X-Men, Darkchylde managed to free them from Belasco's minions. Following the destruction of the Xavier Institute, the still soulless Illyana returned to Earth after realizing it was within her power. However, seeing the remains of the school reminded her of Piotr and Kitty, and not wanting them to see her in her then-current state, she returned to Limbo. Back in the Limbo, Darkchylde searched for the missing bloodstone amulet and her soulsword, eventually sensing the sword in Pixie's possession in San Francisco. Attacking the X-Men at home, she retrieved the sword and returned to Limbo to find that her demon hordes had been defeated in her absence by Belasco's daughter, Witchfire. Witchfire attacked and imprisoned Darkchylde until members of the X-Men came to investigate her attack on them and rescued her. Liberated, Illyana asked Nightcrawler to stab her with Pixie's soul dagger, enabling him to retrieve her soulsword, which he used to attack Witchfire. Although Witchfire was able to complete the Bloodstone Amulet using the newly-crafted bloodstone from Pixie, Illyana was able to stop her by using Mercury (who had a resistance to magic), as her armor. Illyana and Megan combined the soulsword and soul dagger and removed Pixie's bloodstone from the amulet, thwart Witchfire's plans. In the aftermath, Witchfire escaped with the amulet still containing four of the five required bloodstones. Pixie's soul dagger became infused with her bloodstone. Illyana teleported the X-Men back to San Francisco, where, as a soulless hybrid of herself and Darkchylde (retaining the horns), she still felt she couldn't stay. Her brother, Cyclops, and her former New Mutants team insisted that she stay and offer a place among her former teammates and family at Graymalkin Industries. She agreed to try. New Mutants X-Men Squad Back using her Magik moniker, Illyana visited the not-too-distant future and found that the team needed her, later claiming that everyone would die without her intervention. She joined the team completely and Cyclops allowed Cannonball to reorganize the original New Mutants squad. Their first mission was to subdue a recently returned Legion. On this mission, Illyana rescued Karma from Legion's mind and allowed Karma to use her Soulsword to kill one of his personalities. Illyana was instrumental in teleporting X-Force into H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Alcatraz Island, where they took on the Dark X-Men and Dark Avengers, and teleported all the captured mutants, including Prof. Xavier, to safety. After teaching the teleportation spell to Pixie, Illyana and Pixie worked together, teleporting the populations of mutants and Atlanteans to their new sanctuary, Utopia. Magik's Soulsword was also instrumental in reuniting her team with their resurrected teammate, Doug, and freeing him from Eli Bard's control. When Hope Summers and Cable returned to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. Cyclops ordered the New Mutants to attack one of Hodge's Right facilities and to aid Cable and a group of X-Men against Stryker and his Purifiers. In this battle, Illyana was attacked by a device that trapped her in Limbo. At the urging of Colossus, Cyclops sent Cannonball, Northstar, Anole, Dazzler, Gambit, and Pixie to bring her back. With Ilyana recovered and having survived Bastion's attack, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured and they went after her. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the main X-Men team while the rest of their team battled the Inferno Babies. Defeated, General Ulysses and Dr. Noc were able to take Illyana's Soulsword and Pixie's Souldagger and extract their Bloodstones, once again completing the Bloodstone Amulet. When Xi'an showed Face what Project Purgatory had done to him, he freed Illyana and Xi'an they returned with Pixie to Utopia, to free Legion, who they believed could defeat the amulet. In an effort to prevent Xi'an from returning to the fight, Illyana stabbed her in the chest with her Soulsword and left for Limbo. Surviving an attack by demons and the Elder Gods, it was revealed to the rest of the X-Men that Illyana had brought Legion back to their reality to use him against the Elder Gods which General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. After saving her teammates from the deaths Illyana had long foreseen, Legion destroyed the Bloodstone amulet and Pixie and Illyana were reunited with their souls. Coming clean about the return of Legion, Illyana told Cyclops that she was not sorry for what she did and would do it again regardless of punishment, because the Elder Gods were the only things she feared. Believing her a threat to the citizens of Utopia, Cyclops had her thrown in the Utopian prison (X-Brig), with a vest designed to explode upon use of magic or teleportation and with Danger watching over her as her warden. Piotr visited Illyana, stating that he would speak with Cyclops to lessen her punishment, but Illyana declined his help, insisting that she knew she would be punished for her actions and welcomed it. When Dani Moonstar asked Gus Grim to give Illyana counseling, a few of her demons from Limbo possessed Gus, hiding within him until he entered the brig. The demons pleaded with Illyana to return to Limbo, but she refused. Fear Itself When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, the X-Men failed to stop him and Cyclops sent Dani Moonstar to meet with the Asgardian Death Goddess, Hela, in the hope that she could help them to understand what was happening. However, on her way to Las Vegas, Dani was forcibly moved to Hel. Discovering that Dani was gone, the New Mutants sought the assistance of Magik and she explained how Cypher could teleport the team to Dani to rescue her. However, Doug made a mistake in a spell and, instead of Hel, he teleported the team into Hell, where they met Mephisto. Cyclops then asked Magik to teleport herself, Colossus, and Kitty into the Crimson Cosmos and meet with Cyttorak. There, Illyana told Cyttorak that Cain Marko had betrayed him and now served another god. Cyttorak took his power away from Marko and while it was Magik's intent to become his new avatar, Colossus intercepted and became the new Juggernaut, much to everyone's displeasure. Regenesis Released from her confinement after the schism between Cyclops and Wolverine, Magik was offered a place in Wolverine's school but she refused and joined Cyclops' Extinction Team instead. On that team, Magik participated in a training session with Hope's Lights, and continued to help her brother remain in control of himself, tutoring him in how to control the urges of destruction within him. The tutoring, however, was not effective, and the siblings volunteered to be locked up together between missions, since Colossus feared that he would lose control. Avengers vs X-Men When the Avengers invaded Utopia in search of Hope Summers, Magik fought alongside the X-Men, fighting and defeating Doctor Strange. When the X-Men feigned a surrender, Magik teleported several powerful X-Men away, giving them a head start in the search for Hope. When the X-Men found out Hope was on the Moon, Magik teleported Cyclops, Emma Frost, Namor and Colossus to her. Before they could begin fighting the Avengers, Thor crashed onto the Moon, closely followed by the Phoenix Force. Iron Man had built a weapon to destroy the Phoenix, and attacked while the Avengers and X-Men fought below. Instead of destroying it, Tony only shattered it, turning all five of the X-Men into new avatars. With the power of the Phoenix within them, Magik and the rest of the avatars returned Hope to Earth to prepare her. Eventually the avatars began losing their portions of the Phoenix, and after Namor lost his, the four remaining hosts each gained a fraction of his portion. Stronger than ever, Magik and Colossus prevented the Avengers from raiding the X-Men's prison to rescue their comrades. Spider-Man remained behind to fight them while the others tried to escape but was no match for the pair. Magik pressed her brother to kill or cripple Spider-Man, but Colossus refused, becoming worried by the things Illyana was saying. Believing she was losing control, he offered to take her portion of the Phoenix. This enraged Illyana and led to an argument between them. Seeking to occupy them further Spider-Man egged them on and they knocked their portions of the Phoenix out of each other, and into Cyclops and Emma. Distracted by the new power, Cyclops allowed Magik and Colossus to escape. Colossus wallowed in regret, having believed that the Phoenix would have allowed him to transcend Cyttorak's influence, and knowing he lost control in the end after all. After condemning himself as a doomed monster, Magik revealed that she had planned for all of this to happen, including his taking on the burden of the Cyttorak, in order to make him understand what damnation felt like, and to convince him that she was not worthy of his love and care. Enraged by the revelation that he had been deceived into serving Cyttorak and living with the uncontrollable urge to kill, Colossus transformed into his Demon form and attacked her while she thanked him for finally understanding. Magik easily dodged, teleporting him into Limbo, where her Soulsword was able to break Cyttorak's control over her brother, freeing him from the Juggernaut's powers. Colossus, realizing she could have done this at any time she wished, declared that if he saw her again, he would kill her. Telling him that regret was her final gift, she left him. Joining up with Magneto and Danger, Magik helped break Cyclops out of jail. While Danger left the X-Men altogether, Magik, Magneto and Cyclops started their own team to continue fighting for a better world. Mutant Rebellion In their quest to recruit new mutants to their cause, Magik continued to aid Magneto and Cyclops. As a result of the Phoenix Force being used in conjunction with the Scarlet Witch's powers to bring back the mutants, Magik began experiencing changes to her powers. Unlike the others, Magik gained more power than she had prior to the Phoenix Force, and she was now able to conjure energies directly from Limbo. Eventually, she came to realize that her power was broken as well, as she inadvertently brought Cyclops' X-Men to Limbo, where they were forced to fight the demon Dormammu. Magik defeated him, but realized she needed help with her powers and teleported back in time to find Stephen Strange. She has since regained total control over her powers and was able to recreate Limbo. She later helped Dr. Strange defeat the Empirikul, a science cult focused on destroying magic in every dimension. She also convinced her brother to rejoin the X-Men. | Powers = Stepping Discs: She has the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. * Unlike most other teleporters, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik had access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. * She has also demonstrated enough skill and power to utilize the Eye of Agamotto after Doctor Strange trained her how to. Limbo Control: Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psionic Shields: She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, David Haller, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. She was considered as a possible Sorcerer Supreme. | Abilities = Magik is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belasco, Chthon, as well as white magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storm's lineage Oshtur. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. | Strength = Normal human female With moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Mystical Limitations: Magik's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. For instance, Magik's ability of stepping disks is very limited, enabling her to not be able to teleport very far. Dark Half: However, use of dark magic or intense emotions can cause a demonic 'Darkchylde' form within her. }} | Equipment = | Transportation = Stepping Discs, X-Men Blackbird, formerly Notes = * The [[New Mutants (Earth-616)|New Mutants' encounter with Mikhail Rasputin was retroactively added in the miniseries 'Truth or Death'. It supposedly takes place between New Mutants #25 and #26. She first appeared as Magik in . * Mikhail is the one that set up the infection of Illyana with the legacy virus, as an attempt to save her from it. | Trivia = * "Ilyana" is actually the Bulgarian and Serb feminine of the masculine name "Ilya". English equivalents of the name "Ilya" are "Elijah", "Elias" and "Elliot". In Russian language, the name "Ilyana" doesn't exist at all. * Illyana has a stuffed doll called "Bamfy" which looks similar to Bamf and Nightcrawler. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Magik *Marvel Directory entry on Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin * Sorceress Supreme - an Illyana Rasputin fan site }} Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Teleporters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Energy Senses Category:Hooves Category:Summoning Category:Rasputin Family Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Utopians Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Demonic Form Category:Fencing Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Phoenix Force Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths) Category:Killed by Legacy Virus Category:Soulless Characters Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants